


In the dead of the night; hold me tight

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Day 4- Free Day, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lancelot Week 2K17, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, fiancee, so pure, theyre getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "I love you" He whispered into the Galran's ear, as if it were a secret to only them as the music slowed."I love you, too"





	In the dead of the night; hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> *back at it again, waxing poetic titles*

Lance yawned, stretching himself across the  ~~~~table chair. He flinched when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, giving the Altean Prince a heart attack. Lotor nuzzled into his soon-to-be husband.  Lance merely lighty smacked his cheek, giggling like a madman.

"Love, you're so ridiculous!" Lotor grinned and tickled him, sending Lance onto a spiral of laughter , which also caused the now-king to stand. Lotor gave himself a moment to be breathless, his love, catered in white, the Altean symbol spread across his chestplate, then a crop top jacket in black. His pants were a light grey, with blue embellisments like his tux from above, the cuffs of his gloves both a dark turquoise. 

Lotor walked over to Lamce and cupped the alteans cheek, smoothing his thumb over the blue scales of his love.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lance smiled and pecked his cheek, then he clicked an Altean music device, which played a soothing melody. Lance let himself sway, inviting Lotor to dance, which he happily complied. 

Lotor swayed Lance by his hips to the melody, leaning down a bit to kiss the daylight out of his fiance. Lance complied, happy to have some peace the day before their wedding night.

He smiled at him, those blue orbs seeming to radiate joy, half lidded and lips puffy from kissing.

" _I love you_ " He whispered into the Galran's ear, as if it were a secret to only them as the music slowed.

" _I love_ _you,_ _too_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I love healthy Lancelot


End file.
